<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simp by xogray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052543">simp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray'>xogray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could Be Canon, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, could be mortal au, really soft, up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when jason had first called percy a simp, he’d denied it right off the bat. he just thought his girlfriend was beautiful and he loved her a lot. that <em>didn’t</em> make him a simp, it just meant he loved her. or at least, that’s what he told jason.</p>
<p>- or the one in which percy really loves annabeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>simp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this <a href="https://windbyfire.tumblr.com/post/630922831378644992/when-percy-was-studying-for-his-exams-annabeth">fanart</a> !!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when jason had first called percy a simp, he’d denied it right off the bat. he just thought his girlfriend was beautiful and he loved her a lot. that <em>didn’t</em> make him a simp, it just meant he loved her. or at least, that’s what he told jason.</p>
<p>but now, annabeth was in his lap with her head buried into the crook of his neck, and percy realized he is, in fact, a simp for this girl.</p>
<p>he had been sat at his desk, typing away at a paper due at the end of the week when suddenly, his chair had been pulled back a little. annabeth had straddled him, her legs hanging by his hips and blocking his view of his laptop. </p>
<p>“hi,” she had said with a sweet smile that he couldn’t help but return.</p>
<p>“hey,” he replied, “what’s up?”</p>
<p>annabeth just shrugged. “missed you.”</p>
<p>before he had been able to reply, she’d gently placed her hands on either side of his neck and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. percy’s arms had immediately wound around her waist. her lips moved against his slowly, sweetly. when she broke away with a shy smile, percy had fallen in love all over again. then she’d slid her arms around his shoulders and placed her head in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>with her head down, he could see his laptop again so percy let go of her waist and reached out to continue typing. annabeth chuckled softly but didn’t move away. he could feel the slow rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. occasionally, she would press the tiniest kiss against his neck, and each time, it made percy smile.</p>
<p>maybe ten minutes had passed before annabeth asked, “how much do you have left?”</p>
<p>percy checked his progress and sighed. “still about 2,000 words to go.”</p>
<p>“take a break,” she said, kissing his neck once, gently. “you still have two days before it’s due. and i want attention. so take a break.”</p>
<p>percy laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. annabeth let out a content little sigh, burying herself further into the crook of his neck. they sat like that for a bit, percy’s fingers trailing up and down her spine.</p>
<p>she pulled back just enough to see his face, keeping their chests pressed together. because of the way they were sitting, she was taller than him so he looked up at her with a soft smile. her curls were their usual beautiful, golden mess, framing her tan skin and pink cheeks. up close, percy could see her faint freckles that always became more prominent in the summer. her stormy gray eyes looked alive with happiness as she looked at him, a smile pulling at her lips too. and god, her lips. he loved them. they were soft and pink and full; he couldn’t get enough of them.</p>
<p>percy couldn’t help himself. he cupped her face gently. “you’re beautiful,” he whispered. her eyes lit up and she smiled a little wider, revealing the small dimple in her right cheek. then he bit back a bigger grin and said, “but you have something on your face, hold on.”</p>
<p>he barely got to take in annabeth’s confused expression before leaning in and kissing her again. she hummed quietly, responding instantly. he kept one hand on her cheek, the other moving down the rest on her waist. then slide down to her thigh. percy pulled back after a minute and she gave him a small smile, her eyebrows drawn together, still confused.</p>
<p>“it was me,” he said, “i was on your face.”</p>
<p>annabeth closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head, but he could tell she wasn’t really annoyed by the blush deepening on her cheeks and the small smile still on her lips. “you’re an idiot,” she muttered, opening her eyes.</p>
<p>“but i’m your idiot.”</p>
<p>she smiled wider and kissed him again. “yeah,” she said before placing her head back in the crook of his neck, “you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>